User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome to my talk page! Please add new messages to the end of the page. About Classes 8-11 I can't make those pages because first of all, I don't think we need such pages, and second of all, I am busy making articles on Poso and Shifter. SonofSamhain 06:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) New Routine Because I had questions the last time I decided to talk to you again after so long, I decided to ask more questions. 1, Why is your avatar now Prime Evil instead of Sandman? 2, What do you think of my character Soul Man, and 3, What do you think of me as of now? I also have some thoughts. I am not counting on it, but I think that some day, there will be screen caps for every episode of RGB, Slimer!, and EGB. I am also concerned about the future of my work on this wiki. SonofSamhain 07:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Prime Evil I like Prime Evil, it is just that I kind of got attatched to Sandman. I also had an idea that Jake Kong Sr. and Eddy Spencer Sr. with there gorilla Tracy founded the Ghostbusting business and were role models for Egon, Ray, and Peter. During the years Egon, Ray, Peter, and Winston were active, Eddy Jr. and Jake Jr. co-existed with the team and were even close friends, until Prime Evil and his minions destroyed them. The Boys in Grey avenged the deaths of Jake Kong Jr, Eddy Spencer Jr, and Tracy the Gorilla by capturing Prime Evil and his underlings and then sending them into the Containment Unit. SonofSamhain 18:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Rats! I have spent a good amount of time looking for places where I could watch episodes of The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer, but they all either didn't have the episodes I wanted to see, or I needed an e-mail adress to access the sites. AND I DON'T HAVE AN E-MAIL ADRESS!!! I wish there was a site I could see the following episodes and I didn't need no f***ing e-mail adress to get in. The Real Ghostbusters *Guess What's Coming to Dinner. *The Slob *Deja Boo Slimer! *Don't Tease the Sleaze See if you can help me. SonofSamhain 12:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Reminder about Walter Peck Page Hello its me robotgoon you would not mind if you add the picture to the Walter Peck Animated page. Good Job Thanks for the link. I know it's not the best you could find at the time, but it'll have to do. Good job! SonofSamhain 20:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) thanks Thanks 4 welcomin me. Linking to Filmation's Ghost Busters What do you think of my idea in my message about Prime Evil. Reply I know. I saw those edits(unless you are talking about edits you just made today). I am just kind of busy with other things sometimes. I just thought that my idea would work in explaining why no one talks about the Filmation Ghostbusters. I thought it made sense and was a good idea. More Wiki ideas. I have another idea for a Wiki to be made. I don't know if you are familiar with this toyline, but there was a time when a man named George Nicholas made a line of toy bears called the WereBears, cute and cuddly teddy bears that turn into horrible monsters when you turn their heads and paws inside out. Mr. Nicholas has considered reviving the franchise and I believe a Wiki about the bears should be made. SonofSamhain 18:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You're probably right Someone else might be planning to make a Wiki for them anyway. SonofSamhain 05:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I've Never Been So Happy! Not too long ago, I wrote down the cheat codes that unlock almost every level(with the exception of the first) in both the Game Boy Color Extreme Ghostbusters game and Extreme Ghostbusters: Code Ecto-1. I'll be ready for when I get the games! SonofSamhain 08:10, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Funny about EGB GBC game I am having a relative get that game and the other two for Christmas. When I get them, I'll update the pages with full information regarding enemies and bosses. SonofSamhain 21:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Heya, MAN I just made a blog and I would like you to check it out any time you are able to. SonofSamhain 13:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) The link to the RGB and XGB episodes is broken. Please make a note of it. SonofSamhain 11:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) You are right. Maybe they were temporarily broken and they were fixed when you checked it out. SonofSamhain 06:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ideas for the GB timeline I will begin with a rephrasing of the connecting with the Filmation GB's. When Peter, Ray, and Egon first formed the team, they asked permission from Jake, Sr. and Eddie, Sr. to use the name "Ghostbusters". They obviously said "yes." In 1986, Jake and Eddie's sons armed themselves with Dematerializers and became another team of Ghost Busters. The two teams ran into each other one day and became close aquaintances. However, they never met again until after Jake and Eddie teamed up with their archnemesis Prime Evil to stop Big Evil. Big Evil was sent back to the great beyond after the Dematerializers were upgraded to handle a ghost like him. After Big Evil's defeat, Prime Evil went back to his old ways and killed the Filmation GB's allies. Jake and Eddie vaporized Prime Evil's minions, but their Dematerializers blew up before they could blast Prime Evil. Prime Evil then destroyed the two and planned to go after the real Ghostbusters. Egon was warned by Jake and Eddie's deceased spirits, so the Ghostbusters were ready. They trapped Prime Evil and put him in the Containment Unit. The Filmation Ghostbusters then thanked the boys in grey and were put to rest. Even though they never speak of them, the Real Ghostbusters would always remember Jake and Eddie. My reason for making all this up was because I believed the RGB and the EGB were the true Ghostbusters like most fans, but I didn't want to be so harsh to Kong and Spencer. Another thing I wish to discuss is a ghost I made up named Verox. He was a Class 9 the original GB's encountered late in their careers. He was a demon that was banished to another dimension in 19th century Europe by an ancestor of Ray Stantz. That is, until Ray himself finds the scroll his ancestor used to imprison Verox and accidentally set him free. After some struggling, Verox was trapped and put in the Containment Unit. My next idea deals with canonizing the video games. The games based on the original 1984 film and its sequel are immediately out of the question as they are merely games based on the movies. The game for the Sega Genesis may be canon during the Real Ghostbusters in a day where Zeddemore was having his day off(After all, the game takes place between the movies and that means RGB). The video games based on RGB are not canon because the arcade game was just a boring shooter with no real references to The Real Ghostbusters and no real story and the Game Boy game was even worse as it was just a side-scroller with Venkman where you used your proton gun to blast through blocks and exploding ghosts with bombs to collect all the stars and advance to the next level. There's no trapping and the proton gun has absolutely no effect on the ghosts. The only thing that would've made the RGB Game Boy game good would be if there was trapping and you could also play as Egon, Ray, and Winston. True, Peter appears to be everyone's favorite, but what if someone wanted to play as the others? I, for one like Egon the best. I don't know about the GBC game as it is basically just the Extreme Team walking around New York busting ghosts. It looks like a fun game regardless of what most people say and believe, but I don't see a real plot in the game. The GBA game has an interesting plot and could be canon. In my words, Count Mercharior is a demon who hates the Ghostbusters, so he kidnaps Garrett and Roland and frees Achira from the Containment Unit to hold off the others. After Eduardo and Kylie fend off a swarm of ghosts at a big building and recapture Achira, they bust the rest of the Count's minions around New York until they finally find the Count himself. Ed and Ky then bust the Count and save Garrett and Roland. While there doesn't seem to be a plot, I can easily come up with one for the PlayStation game. The Fear Ghost from the episode Fear Itself has gone into hiding since his encounter with the team, because we all know that he wasn't captured, he was spared after Kylie figured out he was afraid of humans. Anyway, he decides to overcome his fear of humans so that he can get back at the Ghostbusters. He causes a containment breach freeing the biker ghost captured in the beggining of the episode, the leprechaun from The Luck of the Irish, the Mirror Demon from The Ghostmakers, and Achira from Darkness at Noon. The Ghostbusters chase after the Mirror Demon, the Leprechaun, and the Biker Ghost and recapture them. They find the Fear Ghost at the museum and trap him for good. After dumping the escapees and the newcomer into the Containment Grid, the Extreme Team find and recapture the first ghost they ever busted. Note; My canonizing for the EGB games might be a bit innacurate because I know that the bosses in the PSX game get trapped, but I don't know if it is possible to trap a boss in the Game Boy EGB games. I'd like to hear what you think and point out any flaws in my ideas. SonofSamhain 19:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Please help out at my wiki. Can you help out on my Cartoon Network Wiki? I need contributors and helpers. 28 October 2009, 3:44 (CPU Time) (PM) :I can give you a hand. --Liberal Noob 21:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) New Color Scheme Many of the Info Boxes sill have a white background with white text and green text for links. This is hard to read. I suggest a sky blue for the links. I would change it I would do it myself but I do not know how. --Liberal Noob 21:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Happy Halloween! The Ghostbusters are on a mission! Samhain, as well as many other ghosts, has escaped the Containment Unit and they have to be recaptured! SonofSamhain 10:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) SLOAR problem Hi there and thanks for greetings! There are two similar pages now: Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar and Sloar. Can you please merge them somehow? It would be great if there were only Sloar page, but with Imprisoned one's section from the game. Master Mold 20:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Another Idea OK, let's wait and see (about Sloars). I still have one other thing to discuss: I want to create a new page, titled Ghosts. Because, while there are lots of pages about individual ghosts... and about their Classes... and... Well, there must be just one GENERAL page about them. I want to put there their common features, types, info about "standart (aka normal) ghosts" that serve more as background creatures in EVERY GB installment... And, if this is to happen, I guess it would be a great idea to merge "Ghost Classes" pages into this one. What do you think? By the way, I added pics to Clown Juggler and Count Mercharior bosses from the EGB: Code Ecto-1 game. Next stop: Ghostbusters Sega characters. Master Mold 01:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... well, than. So, you and the community won't mind to create Ghosts page about the term (f.e. Ghostbusters consider term "Ghosts" to be all the ectoplasmic creatures, like ghosts, werewolves, ancient gods, alien beings from alternate universe). From this page, links to Classes and Types of Creature could be provided, making easier finding the information. Do you agree on this way of making the page?:) Master Mold 02:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Another GB Reference? What do you think about this? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f5kki7L3zE Master Mold 21:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Slimy Business... For me its more of an event... The Slime itself has some features of a living being (maybe we should consider it "ghost"?), but it was actually Vigo who attacked Oscar, the slime was just the tool. Also, there is another scene in the movie where Slime attacks Ray Stantz... Master Mold 23:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Type of Creature VS Type of CreatureS Yeap, there are two similar categories... probably a mistake.Master Mold 00:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) About Slimer Animated you wrote=Not a place for such an arguement, theres a thread in the forum for that, tho me and the other admin's agree that the animated and movies are different canon. This is not a fanon place after all. Devilmanozzy no it's only debated that they're different canon, look i didn't do anything else and fanon is fan work, this is not fan work, can't we just leave this, like you left the debate on the timelines? -- 02:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I do this for the love of Real Ghostbusters and the others just let me put it back alright? -- 02:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I told you to go to the forum with it. Do it again, and I'm banning you. Go to the thread in the forum about canon. I'm not going to address this issue again. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 04:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) where's the forum?--- 04:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Spate's Catalogue. Whoever made the entry incorrectly spelled it "Spade's Catalogue". The novel and Roleplaying game back up the SPATE'S spelling. I corrected the misspellings in the article but I cannot change the actual title of the entry. How do I fix it so the article title reflects the more accurate spelling? Doug Exeter 00:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year SonofSamhain 14:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) DONE I reworked Possession, Possessor Ghost, Gozer, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, mood slime, Black Slime, and Ivo Shandor pages, plus created Cult of Gozer page and category, and some other new pages. Hope you'll approve the changes I made. Master Mold 21:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Just one more..... I got the Real Ghostbusters Complete Set for Christmas. When they finally decide to release a complete set of Extreme Ghostbusters and when I get it, I will erase that link you gave me. SonofSamhain 08:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) You are obviously right about game Stay Puft and XGB If the game was canon in Extreme Ghostbusters, it wouldn't make any sense. The game ignores the fact that Stay Puft was a good guy in RGB since RGB isn't officially canon with the films. It would've been sweet if Stay Puft appeared in EGB, though. Connections to the movies could've probably kept the show on the air for a bit longer. SonofSamhain :I don't push the two canon thing cause I want to. I found it was sadly true after comparing things. Yes XGB's has nothing to do with the VG for the most part. I blame this on Harold Ramis as in Ghostbusters II movie was written with no respect to the RGB. Thats when the break in canons started. To the credit of GB:VG they did include the EGB trap in the basement, and the game has slimer as a pet sort of. Stay Puff in the animated became his own creature , but the movie canon the form is still connected to Gozer. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Please don't beat yourself up about my theory If you noticed in Ghostbusters 2, there were some subtle references to RGB (Janine had red hair, Winston was clean-shaven, and Slimer was sort of a good guy) Also, it demonstrated some things about the trap that were previously shown on RGB, such as that it is possible to trap more than one ghost with one trap at one time and that even though they often use the proton streams to get a ghost near the trap, the trap can simply suck in a ghost as demonstrated when they busted the Scoleri Brothers and the Jogger Ghost. Now, with the RGB PKE Meter and XGB ghost trap, I didn't really think it had anything to do with canonizing the movies and cartoons, I thought it was just done as a nod to other Ghostbusters properties and also as consolations to fans of the TV shows that bought the game. SonofSamhain 06:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, my friend I am visiting this wiki on my Wii. Isn't that neat? I know you are busy at college and you can't always check my messages on a semi-regular basis. SonofSamhain 11:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Messed up. Yeah been busy lately with college as I getting closer to the finish line so to speak. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page : I'd) 16:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) '' About THe Animated Characters merging with the live action characters'' can you come to that board i'd like to come and start joining that discusion immediately. Come To The Forum Of Should The Animated Articles Merge With The Live Action Articles. Devilmanozzy please come to the Should The Animated Articles Merge with the live action articles, i'd like to join the convesation, and i have some stuf i'd like to say! :Seems no one is sharing your idea. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) well it doesn't matter, i am right, unless Dan Aykroyd says they're not Canon, they are still canon! SO they should be merged! 23:47, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You know what, I am done dealing with you. You see the green button the reads "Create a new wiki"? Sign up to wikia, and then click that button and make your own wiki. We are not changing how we are running the articles here. This was decided in the thread on the forum not to change the pages you have issue with. For heavens sake, I have 7150 edits here, and the fellow poster that agreed had 1112 edits. Between us two there is 8262 edits which is ever half of the total edits for the wiki. (Total edits at 16,014). Edits are key to a wiki working. Your slowing down the wiki. You need to go make your own wiki and leave us alone. You are officially banned for a year. You need to stop getting in the way of this wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) This is important Some jerk erased the page on Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost. I have restored it, but I am only good at text edits. This means that you have to redo the template and images. I know you won't enjoy having to do this all over again. SonofSamhain 18:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :The article is still up. You had the "?" missing. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome a Board Message I just wanted to ask you this, because it seemed that you have made that welcome message different then what it is on other wikis. Could you tell me how to do that? I would really apreciate it. Thank you, Magma-Man 21:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the list of welcome templates here...MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon (For ISP users /people not signed up to wikia), MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user (Users that have come and edited on your wiki), MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page (This one makes the default user pages for new users). Keep in mind that the $1 and $3 are code to trigger last page edited, and likewise the link to the admin. I use code like that but more complex on my welcome pages if you need it. My point of view is copy and then edit til it fits with what the wikis needs are. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC)